paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
The Second Pastry
Warning:Violence and Gore. Also, some swearing. Adventure Bay was cloudy. Stormfall was hitting in. Chase and Tundra posters of MISSING imprinted in bold text were hanging up. A few were blowing around depressingly in the wind. The pups had to stay inside for fear of being abducted. Marshall was not in the lookout, however. He was in his dark room, in a hidden stairway. Marshall was pacing in the room, nervous about his new "playmate." He was with Rubble, who snuck out yesterday while playing with Smoky. Marshall told him everything, and then said he needed to keep it a secret. Rubble agreed, as long as he got to help. Now, they had Peppermint to turn into pastries. They got the tools ready. Marshall gave Rubble a wooden scalpel. "Now Rubble, this is used for cutting off the tail. So we can get the meat, no butt fur!"Rubble walked up to Peppermint-who started to stir. "Wha...what...where...am I?" She was confused. She snapped her eyes open when she saw Rubble towering over her. He had a wooden scalpel. She tried to jump but was inclined, but bound. She was confused. "What the hell is going on!?" She yelled. Marshall walked up to her. He explained the whole story and laughed. He said that they had to rip out her organs. "What the hell!? You murderer dogs!? And turn them into pastries!?" Rubble flinched at her loud volume and dropped his scalpel. ""Marshall..." He whispered, "...please make her stop..." Marshall walked up to Peppermint and then started to make a cut in her chest, and she wailed as blood dropped out. She sobbed. The cut was VERY deep. Marshall faced Rubble again. "Now just hold her tail and, uh, cut it off." Peppermint whimpered and started to scream and hollered as her own tail was being detached. A curvy, bloody messy line was the final result. She sobbed and was in deep pain. "Stop it! STOP it!" She yelled. But the two pups didn't listen. Rubble yanked the tail off, and blood splattered everywhere, but Rubble and Marshall were covered in it. Rubble then giggled, and soon, the two were laughing like maniacs. "Next, you remove the ears. That way, we can get the sprinkles! Hey, these pastries are 100% original, y'know?" Marshal got a pocket knife. He unfolded it and walked towards Peppermint. Then he stopped. He realised he forgot Rubble. He turned around and give him the pocket knife. "You need to make a cut under them. Afterwards, you yank them. So you can keep them away from dying, but they might pass out. That's what happened to Chase!" Marshall told Rubble. Peppermint moaned and wailed. Her tail was on the floor, still gushing blood. She tried to break free some more, but it didn't work. She then hung her head and tears stroke down her face. She was doomed. She couldn't yell help, and she knew how Tundra and Chase perished. But she yelled, and hollered. Marshall was sawing at her right ear. "Ow! Please stop! Please stop!" She hollered. But no. He continued and yanked the ear. Another gush of blood. Rubble slowly cut through her left ear, and then pulled it. She screamed and was about to pass away..but Marshall quickly inserted adrenaline into her chest, and her eyes burst open. She breathed heavily as her ears-along with her tail- were on the table. They both bled and had tufts of other fur. She looked at Rubble again. The pup who was her best friend- was slowly murdering her. She hollered hoarsely, "Ugh...please...Stop. Marshall should go to hell." Marshall was insulted by this. Rubble was mad at her, and Peppermint was just fully aware. She wished she hadn't said that. She groaned as Rubble said these muscle-freezing words: "Let's clean her dirty mouth...and, EYE think we could sample an eye, nyuk nyuk!" Marshall walked up to her and said this: "We don't tolerate no-no words here!" "I'm sorry!I'm sorry!" Peppermint pleaded. But it was too late. She was choked off by an acidic fluid. It was a spicy toothpaste. She tried not to swallow it, but it was forced down her throat."Now, for her eye sense!" Marshall got a screwdriver and jammed it in the corner of Peppermint's left eye. She wailed but he ignored. Then, he let Rubble take over. He kept pushing it in, pushing, pushing....just when Peppermint couldn't take it anymore, he yanked and her eye fell out, breaking the nerve. She screamed but mostly felt pain. Her empty eye socket bled. The eye was placed in a large jar. Other eyes were In it too, about 25 pairs were counted by Peppermint. Rubble then cut a large flap in her body which he opened. He looked at Peppermint. "Ready, Peppermint?" He squeaked, looking at her. She looked longingly at her friend and a tear fell from her remaining eye. Rubble and Marshall opened the flap and pulled out the organs. The liver, stomach, etcetera. Looking at her own organs being taken out made her feel sick. She was able to say these last words, "You Two are cannibals..."Her vision be mad blurry. Her vision was also darkening, with the two singing a song: Raise your paw up in the air If you dare.... smile now... It's your last day now... Make it now... ********************** Smile...Now. She then passed. But right before she was gone, she heard Rubble saying, "Goodbye, pal! I love you!" Then...Peppermint was gone. The two pups looked at each other. Rubble nervously asked, "Did I do g-g-good?" Marshall laughed. "Yeah." He replied. The two bumped fists and went upstairs to make the pastries, with Rubble looking at Peppermint's dead corpse. He then went to the oven and helped Marshall make the pastries. While selling them, he got the hat and picked a number. It was his. He just laughed and ripped it up, because he knew it was a joke. (Hey guys! This is 100% original. Based off the mlp fan fiction, Cupcakes. Go check out my first one called cupcakes. If you want more say so in the comments! No hate please! Thanks! Oh, and you must see them in order. Byeeeee!!! ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) P.S, if you report me, you can't. I didn't violate any rules and I warned you about the cussing and the Gore. So I don't wanna hear it Category:Pupcakes